


Draxum To The Rescue

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Headaches, Heroic Draxum, Hidden City, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Battle Nexus: New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: She thought of nothing more than a simple headache. But it becomes more serious when she had passed out on the way home with Baron Draxum
Kudos: 13





	Draxum To The Rescue

The Mad Dogs were able to escape from the Shredder. They ended up at the Lair.

Leo: I can't believe it...

Mikey: Shredder has returned...

Donnie: My worst nightmare... has come true...

Splinter: I dreaded the day the Shredder would return... It has always been on the back of my head. But anyways, is everyone alright?

Raph: My back really hurts from being stepped on!

Donnie: Me too. I don't feel like doing any tinkering in the lab today.

Mikey: My shell hurts... Leo, why did you use my shell on Shredder?!

Leo: Sorry! I panicked! You know how I am when I'm under pressure!

Baron Draxum: What about you, April? Are you okay?

April: I think so. Just having a headache.

Baron Draxum: Then I'll take you home since we live in the same apartment. As for the rest of you, you should all rest! Especially you four! You've been through a lot earlier so you should at least take a break. A long break at that.

Mikey: Sure thing, Draxy! (turns to his brothers) You heard him! Let's go straight to bed!

Splinter: You sure you don't want to stay here, April?

April: I'll be fine. And besides, it's just a simple headache. It should go away anytime soon.

The two leave the Lair and head topside. They look around to see all the people who were trapped inside the orb. As they walk towards the apartment, they also see the destruction that was caused by Big Mama's actions.

April: This whole city is a mess. It's gonna be months before everything returned to normal. (grunts)

Baron Draxum: It certainly will be. Though now we have to deal with the Shredder.

April: Yeah... (grunts in pain)

Baron Draxum: April?

April: This headache... It's getting more painful.

Baron Draxum: More painful?

April: (nods slightly) I feel light-headed... I need... I... need...

Draxum instinctively catches April who has passed out. His eyes widen in fear. She was panting slowly but heavily.

Baron Draxum: April? April! April!! Wake up! Are you okay?! April! April!!!!! (thinking) This is bad. This is really bad. She needs help! But knowing what Big Mama had done, the closest hospital isn't going to be open. But if I head to the Hidden City Hospital,... No it won't be possible! The HCPD would arrest me on the spot! But April needs me. She needs the help. Guess I have no other choice but to head to the hospital there. For her sake.

Holding her tight, he runs off to find a doorway to the Hidden City. He knows this is quite risky since he's a wanted fugitive there. But he didn't had much of a choice. Once he found his way to the Hidden City, he had to sneak around. Making sure he doesn't get spotted by anyone. Especially from the Hidden City Police Officers who would patrol certain areas. Eventually, he made it to the hospital where he rushes inside in which everyone starts to panic.

Baron Draxum: Hold on, everyone! Stop screaming! I know I'm a wanted fugitive but please don't call the police on me! My daughter has passed out and I need some assistance! Please help me as long as you promise not to rat me out!

Once they comply, the doctors takes them to a room. Draxum places April on the bed and pulls the blanket over April. He grabs a chair to sit down beside the bed. "Not to worry, April. Baron Draxum was able to get you some help. I do hope you wake up soon...", Draxum thought.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
|10 Hours Later|

April slowly open her eyes. Adjusting to the new area that she is in. She then slowly sits up from the bed to look around.

April: Where am I? What happened? (looks down) Barry?

Doctor: Ah, you're finally awake.

April: A doctor yokai? Which means...?

Doctor: You are in the Hidden City Hospital, O'Neil. Baron Draxum took you here and we will help him as long as we don't report this to the police.

April: Really? He took me here despite the risk of getting arrested?!

Doctor: That's right. It seems that you passing out was a side effect to that headache. But not to worry, it's nothing serious. You just need to stay here for a few days with plenty of rest and some medicine to help with the headache. So if you need anything, just press that buzzer and one of our nurses will come to help you. (leaves)

April: (thinking) Barry risk everything for me? (tears forming) Wait, why am I crying?! It would make sense if one of my friends did this! But I never thought someone like him, who was an enemy, would risk all of this for me! Mikey's right... He does have a caring side... (sighs) When he wakes up, I'll tell him my thanks and then I'll apologize...

Baron Draxum wakes up shortly after. He yawns and scratches his eyes before seeing April sitting up. Tears begin to form as he hugs April tightly.

Draxum: April, you're awake! Thank goodness! Are you okay?! Do you need anything?! How are you...?!

April: I'm doing okay... Thanks for doing all of this for me. But I'm sorry you had to do this because of it.

Baron Draxum: Don't apologize! It's okay! I'm just glad you're okay! I was really worried!

April: I know...

Baron Draxum: But don't blame yourself. Okay? (nods) Okay. Did the doctor came in?

April: Yeah. He said it wasn't really serious. It was a side effect to the headache. He said I should be fine in a few days with plenty of rest and some medicine.

Baron Draxum: Whew... I'm glad it's not too serious. (pets her head) Now then, when we get out of this hospital, Baron Draxum will get you something nice.

April: Something nice? Like what?!

Baron Draxum: Can't tell you! It's a surprise!

April: Great... A surprise eh?

Baron Draxum: Not to worry. It'll be all worth it.

April: Okay! (chuckles)


End file.
